


Colour my World

by LadyAhiru



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aiden is a Jaskier fanboy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends Jaskier and Yen, Bottom! Jaskier, Fluff and Smut, Geralt is a mechanic and his new muse, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Jaskier is a famous painter, M/M, Modern Era, More tags to follow, Popculture References, Strangers to Lovers, TOP! Geralt, nude paintings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: When unmotivated painter Jaskier posts an online ad looking for a new muse he is not prepared for the hot mechanic that shows up at his studio.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 365
Kudos: 323
Collections: The Modern Witcher AU Collection, The Witcher Alternate Universes





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Jaskier had been in a motivational slump for almost two weeks now. After he had finished university and came home with a few art degrees he had a really great start and his works had been praised and sold for a high price, which is why he was not so worried about money even if he had not painted a single thing in the last weeks.

It still bothered him emotionally. He knew he needed to get some fresh inspiration but so far all of his usual tricks had failed him. The calm walk in the park had only made sure he was covered in mosquito bites, the trip to the museum too loud as classes of kids rushed through the halls. All of the literature in the world was suddenly boring and music not entertaining.

What he needed was a muse. The Galatea to his Pygmalion. Well, without the tragic ending and death. The Eurydice to his Orpheus…..again without the sad ending. Maybe he should stop reading Greek mythology, it only made Jaskier sad and even more frustrated.

He picked up his phone and called the person he trusted the most. His best friend Yennefer, who he had met during a pride rally back at college where she and her girlfriend Triss had covered him in glitter. It had been years but he could swear he could still find some golden flakes in his favourite pair of sneakers every once in an awhile.

“Hello, Princess!”

Jaskier laughed, the first time in two weeks and immediately felt lighter.

“Your, Majesty.” Now it was Yen's turn to laugh.

“Nice one Jask. What’s up?”

“Who says something is up?”

“You usually text…so…what’s up?”

“I can’t paint….I…everything sooo bland. I have no idea what to do…I need.”

“You need a muse.”

“You know me so well. Yes, I need a muse….got one in your purse?”

It had been a running joke between them that Yennefer had almost everything in her purse a person could possible need. Band-Aid? She got you. Aspirin? No issue. Tissues, Scissors, Gum, Lotion, spare Sunglasses, a small wet towel, batteries, water you name it, she got it.

“Sadly no.”

She was silent for a bit, while Jaskier sighed before she continued.

“You could always post an ad in one of your nerd forums? Nerds are usually broke, yes?

“That’s….actually not a bad idea Yen.”

“Of course not, it was mine.”

They both laughed and after saying goodbye and hanging up Jaskier got to work.

When he was satisfied with his advertisement text he posted it and went to bed, hoping he would find someone soon, not knowing that on the other side of town destiny waited for him.

_// Looking for a model (male, female, other) for multiple painting sessions including nude paintings. Must have good hygiene and manners, Food and drink will be provided as such session could last as long as five hours at once. Must be able to hold a basic conversation as I tend to babble during my work. Payment: One of the paintings of your choice + 40 Dollar per hour. Please send applications to Jaskier@Jaskier_the_Bard.com//_


	2. Broke but happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Geralt applies to model

Geralt was broke as hell. He was so broke that he had eaten instant Ramen for the last week since he needed his money to pay rent, too proud to move back in with his brothers and determent to make it on his own. It was not that he was unhappy with his life, he had his dog, Roach, his family and he loved his job! He owned his one little car repair shop and he took great pride in his work, just with the big chains offering much cheaper prices some month were harder than others.

His brothers were also not that well off but they had stayed living in their foster father’s old house when he had died and therefor saved on rent. He missed the old man dearly but he had always wanted to have his own place and so he had moved a few blocks away into a small one-bedroom space. Now it was only Eskel in the big house, while Lambert had recently moved in with his boyfriend.

It was late, almost eleven pm when he had finally finished with his paperwork for the day. He needed someone to help him with it but he could not afford to hire someone at the moment which meant he was slowly working himself to the bone. He went online to check his feature nerd forums, switching between reading about cars, comic and video games when he stumbled upon a subreddit for small jobs.

Curiosity overtaking him he sipped at his beer and clicked trough the posts until he stumbled on one for being an art model. Holy hell. 40 bucks per hour, for a minimum of five-hour sessions? Multiple sessions? That was at least 200 bucks for a half-day of work and all he had to do was sit still and be pretty? He could do that, he knew he was fit and a lot of people found him attractive. There was also food and drinks included? And a painting! Wow! Fucking Jackpot!

What made Geralt hesitate was the “Nude” part, he was not ashamed in his form but he did not trust that the other person was not a creepy pervert so he decided to check this Jaskier guy out.

Lambert, who worked in personal security and whose boyfriend Aiden was a lawyer picked up after the second ring.

“You better dying bitch, it’s after midnight.”

“….”

“Geralt? Are you okay? Shit, are you hurt? Fuck….”

“I am fine Lambert, but it’s nice to see you care.”

It was always fun to mess with his younger brother.

“Fuck you asshole. What do you want?”

“Can you look someone up for me? Please.”

Lambert paused with his curses, Geralt only ever said please when he was really serious and he sighed.

“Yeah…sure…name?”

“Jaskier….”

“Wait. The painter?”

Geralt raised an eyebrow even if his brother could not see him.

“You heard of him?”

“Yeah Aiden, is a fan, has one of his works in the home office, you know the one with the dandelions you liked so much when you visited us up last week?”

Geralt swallowed hard and stared. “Field of Dandelions” had indeed captured his attention. He had stared at it for an hour until his brothers had missed him at the home warming party.

“I see…in that case I think I am good.”

“You still owe me breakfast for waking me up at ass o clock!”

Before Geralt could react his brother had hung up so he decided to check out Jaskiers website.

There was no picture of the artist only a short bio that told him that he came from money but had become successful on his own after his parents had disowned him for being gay and that he was 32, only a few years younger than Geralt himself and had a studio in the better part of town.

There was also a selection of paintings on his page that Geralt smiled at. Jaskiers work was beautiful, soft in some ways and hard in others. His linework and colour choices enthralled and moved him and if it was really the real Jaskier publishing the ad it would be an honour to work with him.

Taking another sip from his beer he started to write the application e-mail and send it before courage would leave him.

_// Dear Mr Jaskier,_

_I saw your advertisement in the Arts & Crafts Reddit and I would hereby like to apply for the position to be your model. I have zero experience in modelling but I have lots of experience in holding the same positions for hours and I am quite fit as I work as a mechanic for my day job. I am my own boss so I am pretty time flexible. I own a dog and I would hope it would be okay to bring her to sessions if you should choose to work with me. _

_I am only familiar in person with one of your works but it captured the morning light brilliantly and ever since I have seen it I am thinking about stealing it from my future brother-in-law's office._

_Enclosed you will find my phone number and a current picture._

_I look forward to hearing from you._

_Geralt Rivia. //_


	3. Meet and fall in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Geralt and Jaskier meet

Jaskier woke up around eight, stretching lazily in bed before grabbing his laptop and walking with it into his kitchen after he had brushed his teeth. He checked his emails while the coffee was brewing and found that amazingly, a few people had already applied to be his model. He immediately disregarded anything sexual and flirty and was about to give up when he found Geralts application.

The thought of someone wanting to steal one of his works made him chuckle but the laughter died in his throat when he opened the enclosed picture and was met with the sexiest man he had ever seen.

“Fuck me.”

He put the laptop down and took a deep sip from his coffee as he continued to stare.

The picture was not professionally taken, Geralt looked like he was mid-movement, strong toned legs flexing and his broad chest barley contained by a blue tank top. He had a bit of scruff on his chin but what really stood out were the golden eyes and the grey almost white hair and the overall broad and muscular physique. Jaskier suddenly felt hungry and he absent-mindedly reached for some stale cereal.

Eating the cornflakes without milk right out of the box and finishing his first coffee he reached for his phone.

**J: Which one would you steal? Which of my works.**

**J: This is Jaskier btw. The Artist.**

He tapped at his kitchen counter while waiting for his second cup to brew when his phoned dinged.

**G: Uhm, hi….this is Geralt…uhm…I think it’s called Field of Dandelions?**

Huh, that was one of Jaskiers earlier work and one of his favourites.

**J: You have good taste. When can you meet in person? Are you free now?**

**G: I was about to get breakfast somewhere but we can meet.**

Jaskier was still trying to get rid of the dry dust of cornflakes in his mouth and glancing back at the man’s picture he decided he could definitely eat some more.

**J: Breakfast sounds good. It’s always easier to talk over food. Where? When?**

He realized he might sound harsh but he was giddy and excited.

**G: Sarah’s Diner? In an hour?**

**J: I know the place. See you in an hour.**

Smiling Jaskier went to take a quick shower so he could meet his new muse in person.

Geralt arrived at the Diner early. Named after the owner's partner, also a painter but more into digital stuff it was his favourite place to get breakfast, and sometimes lunch, or dinner if he could afford it.

Sipping his tea he was staring at the door when 10 minutes before the meeting time a young man strutted in. He was beautiful, dressed in tight black jeans, cuffs rolled up, dark boots and a simple black shirt, adorned with 3 or 4 silver necklaces. He wore sunglasses that he pushed up into his chestnut brown hair to reveal the bluest eyes Geralt had ever laid eyes upon.

He was tall and lean and he could see brown chest hair peeking out the collar of his shirt and he was suddenly reminded that he had been single for way too long. What surprised him was the man looking around and smiling as soon as he saw Geralt and walking over to him.

“Geralt? It’s me. Jaskier!”

He plopped down opposite Geralt and smiled brightly and Geralt found himself speechless for a moment before he shook Jaskiers offered hand.

“Uhm hi…Mr. Jaskier.”

The young man laughed, his eyes bright and so very blue that Geralt wondered how he was not a model himself.

“Just Jaskier is fine. Or Jask if you prefer.” The painter winked at him and all he could do was nod.

“So…uhm…nice to meet you?” He took a big sip from his tea and sighed. “Uhm, sorry I am a bit nervous…I just…I don’t meet…I am not good…fuck…Let me start again. I am Geralt. It is very nice to meet you, I would like to work with you.”

Laughing Jaskier ordered a coffee and looked at the menu for food options.

“So, you never modelled before?”

“No…I…no…”

“And you want to try it now because?”

Geralt sighed and they both ordered some waffles before continuing with their conversation.

“Frankly, I need the money. But I also really liked your painting and I….”

Deciding to best just speak the truth he continued.

“I never saw myself as beautiful but I was wondering if your art maybe could bring it out in me.”

“A shame that you think that…you are devastatingly handsome.”

Slightly blushing Geralt hid his face behind his cup.

“Thank you…”

“Why Field of Dandelions? What did you like about it?”

“How sad it was….The way the light hit the flowers…there was something so deep about it, like losing something.”

Jaskier stared, his mouth hanging open, his finger stopped their movement on the coffee mug.

“You are hired. When can you start?”

Flabbergasted Geralt stared right back. “I…are you sure?”

“Yes definitely. See….I painted that when I was 15….it was one of my first works….and in the almost 20 years since then nobody, no critic, no so-called art connoisseur or fan had understood that it was a sad painting. You did. You are hired. That is if you want the job?”

“Yes! I want it….the job…I mean.”

Smiling Jaskier nodded at the waitress who brought their food.

“Jaskier? Can I ask….can I ask what it is about? The Painting I mean.”

Jaskier was silent for a bit, licking chocolate syrup from his fork. He had only told Yen so far but something about Geralt made him trust the other one.

“It’s about my parents kicking me out after I came out when I was 14.”

Geralt was silent for a bit before blurting out: “That fucking sucks.”

Jaskier smiled and nodded, feeling a bit relieved and lighter.

They talked a bit more over shared interests in comics and other things and agreed to meet again this evening to go over the contract. When Geralt took the card with Jaskiers Atelier address on it his fingers brushed over the painter's ones and he felt like being hit with electricity. He was very much looking forward to posing for the artist.


	4. Burgers and Backstories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they have their first painting session

After Geralt gotten home and cleaned his flat, went grocery shopping and took Roach for a walk he had gotten another text from Jaskier.

**J: Hey, I forgot to say. Of course, you can bring your dog, I assume she is trained?**

**G: Yes she is, better manners than some people.**

**J: Haha, perfect. Just dress comfortable tonight I just wanna paint your face after we g over the contract and everything. Does 7 pm work?**

**G: Yeah works perfectly.**

**J: Awesome. I am making burgers, any allergies or stuff you don’t eat?**

Geralts stomach gave a happy grumble at the thought of homemade burgers and he smiled to himself.

**G: No allergies. I am not so fond of Brussel sprouts but I doubt you would put them in burgers.**

**J: God no, I hate Brussel sprouts, they are the devil's balls.**

Laughing Geralt put his phone away, eager to spend the evening with the beautiful artist.

He arrived ten minutes before 7 pm staring at the huge red brick building in the upscale neighbourhood. His basset hound sitting patiently at his feet as he waited for five more minutes to pass before ringing the doorbell.

Jaskiers studio was on the top floor and had a great view over the nearby park. It was also at least double the size of Geralts flat. The main room had all of Jaskier´s painting equipment but there was also a small kitchen, an office, a bath and a bedroom that had a nice big balcony that connected the main room with the bedroom.

“Wow….that’s…a great place. How long have you lived here?”

Jaskier had kneeled down to get acquainted with Roach who to Geralts surprise let herself be petted. “Oh, I don’t live here. I have a house on the east side, at the river. I just like to keep my workspace separated.”

Geralt blinked in awe, just how rich was the young painter? This studio alone must have cost more than Geralt made in a year and a house by the river that was just so far out of reach it might as well be on the moon.

“That’s….neat.”

Geralt silently cursed himself. That’s neat? Who talked liked that? Thankfully Jaskier seemed amused and made sure he and Roach both had some water. “So….here is the contract, why don’t you read that over while I prepare our food?”

Jaskier gave him a soft smile and wandered off into the kitchen leaving Geralt on the comfy sofa as he read through the work contract. He read the whole thing at least three times but everything seemed in order. Smiling he signed both copies and handed one back to Jaskier who smiled brightly at him.

“Burgers and fries coming right up. Would you like to eat outside?”

“Sure.”

Smiling they took their food outside and set on the comfy balcony, surrounded by beautiful plants and a grand view.

While Geralt was busy devouring his food, the burger was absolutely perfect, he stared out to the park until he felt Jaskiers eyes on him. When he turned his head he found the painter staring at him with a dreamy expression that made his knees weak.

“Oh…I can’t wait to paint you.”

Blushing Geralt finished his food and helped Jaskier carry everything back into the kitchen.

“So…where do you want me?”

It was Jaskiers turn to blush and he shook his head in amusement while he cleared his throat.

“Can you just sit there in the armchair? Make sure to find a comfortable position, yes?”

Geralt nodded and took a seat, the chair warm and wide and he pushed one leg under his thigh so that Roach could sit on his lap while he had to hold still.

Jaskier nodded and after he had put up his canvas and mixed his oil paints he got to work.

“So…tell me more about yourself. Why become a mechanic?”

Geralt was quiet for a moment, making sure to hold his position while answering.

“I…I…my parents…they were not good people. They destroyed everything around them. When I was 9 I got placed with a foster family. My father and two brothers. Vesemir…my dad…he liked to build and repair things and he thought me. I….I had anger issues and it was a good way to channel that energy into something better.”

Jaskier smiled at him encouraging and he continued. “I like that a lot. Repair something that other people would throw out. It started with the coffee maker and the microwave but when I was 16, my dad, he….He had saved up and Eskel was 14 at the time and Lambert 12 and they even gave some of their pocket money and….they got me my first car. God, it was so old it was falling apart if you looked at it wrong.”

Jaskiers warm laugh felt like a balm to Geralts soul and he smiled softly back at the young painter.

“I spent hours under the hood of that car, making sure she gave her best. I had her for almost 4 years, which is 3 longer than anyone anticipated. Did you…always want to paint?”

“Yes…I have always been creative and my childhood was….well I guess I had it better than you but it was not happy. My earliest memory is my mother screaming at my nanny to make me stop crying and then slapping me when I called my nanny “Mom”.”

He snorted without any amusement. “I did not know any better. My nanny Sophie was more mother to me than my real mom ever was. She was the one that raised me and told me to paint if I could not deal with my feelings. I had all the money in the world but I would have given it all for my parents to love me….”

He paused for a moment, switching brushes and taking a sip of water.

“They send me off to boarding school as soon as I was 7. I…I was always small before I had my growth spurt as a teen, and a bit flamboyant and I got bullied a lot. I hated everything at the school except for the art classes.”

Geralt was unsure what to say so he stayed silent, trying to softly smile at the other.

“When I realized I was gay…boy….When I told them….they kicked me out and….well…cut me off. ….then I took them to court. I had enough savings for a decent lawyer and since they did not want anything to do with me anyway it was easy to get emancipated at 15. I sold a lot of my first painting and that’s how I put myself through college. The rest is as they say history.”

“I…would really like to give you a hug but I don’t want to ruin the pose.”

Smiling Jaskier walked over and Geralt got up and pulled the slighter smaller man into his arms.

“It’s okay, I am fine now, happy even. I….thank you.” Jaskier buried his head against Geralts shoulder and smiled. The taller man smelled delicious and he had to take a step back or risk just kissing him then and there.

“So…back to work….and thank you.”

“Anytime, Jask.”

Geralt thought that the way Jaskier beamed at him at the nickname made almost up for the previous sadness in the painter’s eyes.

The rest of the session passed in silence but it was not uncomfortable, on the contrary, it felt warm and save and like Geralt was at home.

“I think I am done for today…you did really well with holding the pose so long…I am impressed. When…when can you come by again?”

Geralt felt as eager as Jaskier so without thinking he said. “Tomorrow? I have lunch with my family every Sunday but…uhm after?”

Jaskier´s face looked sad again.

“Oh that…that’s sounds nice…I….just text me when you want to come over….I am here all day.”

He walked Geralt to the door and handed him the money for the three hours that he had been here.

“That is too much?”

“Huh?”

“You gave me too much money. You only painted me for 2 hours…the rest was dinner?”

Jaskier stared at him, his eyes big and round and then he leaned in and kissed Geralts cheek.

“I see you tomorrow big guy.”

He all but shoved Geralt out of the door who still stared at the money in his hands and reached for his cheek where Jaskier had kissed him. He was thinking about it long after he had arrived home.

Jaskier stayed up almost until 3 am, sketching both Geralt and Roach from memory over and over again, buzzing with positive energy and creativity. When he finally did fall asleep it was with a big smile on his face.


	5. Shirts off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Geralt has lunch with his family, Aiden is a fanboy and Jaskier develops feelings

Geralt smiled as he pushed Eskels door opened and entered his former childhood home. Lambert and Eskel were mid discussion over last night’s soccer game while Aiden was chopping vegetables, smiling at his boyfriend and his brother.

“Hey, Ger! What’s that?” Aiden gestured to the box in Geralts hands while Lambert fed Roach a piece of meat.

“I brought dessert.”

Three pairs of eyes focused on him and it was Eskel who spoke up.

“No offence brother but I know that bakery and….what... I mean.”

“What Esk is trying to say is how the fuck did you afford that?”

“Lambert!”

“What?” The youngest brother gave his partner a sheepish grin.

Geralt chuckled and put the cake onto the kitchen counter.

“I got a side job. I made 120 for three hours last night. And no Lambchop I am not a hooker. I am posing for that painter we talked about.”

Lambert stared before grinning. “Jaskier….oh that’s.”

“Wait! What!?” Aiden flung around, almost cutting Lambert with his knife. “The Jaskier? You! You are modelling for Jaskier? Oh my god! I need to sit down.” The lawyer let himself fall on one of the chairs and put the knife down, Lambert softly petting his head. “There, there babe….”

“Fuck you.”

“I rather fuck you, later.”

“Ewww, stop it! Not in my kitchen!” Eskel wrinkled his nose in mock disgust as he continued cooking.

Aiden looked at Geralt who had also taken a seat and reached for his hands. “Please Ger, tell me…how is he!? I have been obsessed with his work ever since I first saw it. Is he selling something again? Please tell me everything.”

Geralt smiled, the happy feeling of being with his family almost too much.

“He is…strong…so very strong. And proud but not in an arrogant way. His work is…well, you know…” Aiden nodded and even Eskel and Lambert were closely listening in while preparing the food.

Geralts face suddenly twisted into a dreamy expression and Lambert threw Eskel a knowing look. “He is so talented and nice and kind and funny and he has the bluest eyes…”

Lambert bit on his own tongue, refraining for once to make fun of his oldest brother, happy for him that he had finally made a connection with someone again.

“That’s great Geralt.” Eskel smiled warmly and started to hand out plates. Sunday lunch with his family was always nice and usually, Geralt would stay the whole afternoon, but this time he was ready to get up and see Jaskier again.

**G: I am done with lunch, have you eaten? I can be there in an hour?**

**J: Good morning beautiful. No, I only have gotten up half an hour ago, you know the artist life ;) See you in an hour.**

Geralt smiled to himself when Jaskier had called him beautiful and convinced Eskel to let him take some leftovers with him so that Jaskier could also eat something deliciously. Roach sat next to him on the car seat, letting herself be petted and Geralt smiled during the whole ride through town.

* * *

When he arrived at Jaskiers he made sure his hair looked okay before ringing the bell. Today Jaskier was dressed in faded grey sweatpants that hung low on his hips and a crop top revealing his toned stomach and Geralt had to suddenly swallow hard. “I brought you lunch?”

“Ohhhh you are the best! Come in, Coffee? Tea?”

“Tea please….”

Smiling Jaskier petted Roach and refilled the bowl he had used previously for her with fresh water and ate the leftovers right out the box not even bothering with reheating, while the tea brewed.

“Oh god, that is delicious. What am I eating?”

Geralt laughed. “Butter Chicken with carrots and rice. My brother Eskel is a chef.”

“Ohhh where is his restaurant!? I have to go there?”

Geralt shook his head. “He doesn’t have his own place. He works in a small burger joint at the moment.” Geralt stood tall, proud of his brother even if he knew he was worth more.

“Ah, he is the middle one yes? And the youngest is…Lambert?”

Beaming that the painter remembered Geralt nodded.

“Yeah, he works for a small security company. They work with some law offices to protect witnesses and such…that’s where he met his partner Aiden, that’s the one who owns your painting.”

“Very successful lawyer then.”

Geralt nodded, Aiden was a named partner and he knew what some of Jaskier´s paintings costed, more than he would ever make, the idea that he could sell the painting he would get did not even cross his mind.

Happily humming Jaskier finished his food and took the tea back into the main room.

“So armchair again?”

“Nah, I finished that one after you left yesterday…I was up a while. Do you want to see?”

“Yes!”

Laughing at Geralts excited response Jaskier he gestured at the finished painting.

The breath hitched in Geralts throat as he saw himself. Jaskier had not just painted his face but his whole body, Roach on his lap and his hand stroking his beloved dog. His face looked down on her, warmly smiling and something tugged on Geralts heartstrings.

“Do you…not like it?”

Jaskier sounded small and uneasy so Geralt shook his head and hugged the other man tightly. “I love it. It’s beautiful.”

“So are you, I just painted what I saw.”

Geralt stared at him and leaned in closer, without even thinking about it. Jaskier eyes were blown wide round and dark blue and the painter slightly tilted his head and was about to rise to his tiptoes when Roach strutted into the room happily barking.

Jaskier cleared his throat and took a step back.

“So if it is all right with you I would like to draw you shirtless today?”

Nodding Geralt pushed his shirt over his head and put it on one of the chairs. Jaskier mouth fell open for a moment, pressing his eyes shut and Geralt could have sworn he heard a tiny “Jesus” before the painter spoke up again.

“Perfect. Just lie down on the sofa, with a book….you can use one of those over there.”

He waited until Geralt was lying on his back, head resting again the sidearm, feet crossed and the book balancing on his toned chest.

“Do you like me like this?”

Jaskier bit so hard onto his bottom lip that it started bleeding and he had to hide behind his canvas to regain some form of composure. The worst part was that he was sure that Geralt was not actually coming on to him, just genuinely interested in getting the best picture possible. The mechanic would be the death of him.

“Yes, great. Don’t move.”

With a deep breath to calm himself, Jaskier started to paint.


	6. Tell me your thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys talk some more

Geralt did not know how much time had passed while Jaskier painted him. He knew he could actually read the book he had picked up but his thoughts were occupied with thinking about their almost kiss. It had been an almost kiss, right? It was not just all in his head? He tried to be flirty but he was so out of practice he was sure he was doing it wrong since Jaskier had not reacted to any of his innuendos so far.

He risked twisting his eyes a bit so he could look at Jaskier, who was nibbling at the end of his brush and stared right back. “Not sure how to paint?” Jaskier laughed at him openly. “No dear, you are very easy to capture. It’s like the brush does it on its own, I’m just wondering if you are still comfortable. You have been lying in the same position for almost two hours. Why don’t you stretch for me?”

Geralt had not even noticed how long it had been already and he stretched his arms and legs, sighing in the process. “Perfect…we can take a short break in a while. You can move your head if you want I am mostly done with that.”

Nodding Geralt shifted his head a bit so that he could openly look at the artist. Jaskier was adorable, deep in concentration, tongue sticking out of his mouth and Geralt really wanted to kiss him. Sighing Geralt looked away silently cursing himself. Jaskier was beautiful and young and so very talented. He was sophisticated and smart, funny and rich. What in god’s name would he ever do with someone like him?

“Whatever you are thinking about, stop it, I don’t care for the sad look on your face.”

Geralt sighed once more and tried to think about something positive, like that he could easily make rent next month with the new income and that his brothers had really enjoyed the cake. That Eskel was happy seeing him every Sunday. That Aiden and Lambert were so cute together it made his teeth ache.

“Yeah…much better. Wanna tell me what you are thinking about now?”

“I was just thinking about Aiden and Lambert. They just moved in together but I know that Lambert is on the hunt for an engagement ring. There is that designer Yennefer something that Aiden really adores but I think they are expensive, so... me and Eskel wanted to help out but Lambert….” Geralt smiled, lost in memory. “Lambert wants to save up on his own. It’s important to him and I….am happy for him that he loves Aiden so much….”

Jaskier was quiet for a while before smiling back at him. “So…nobody special in your life?”

“No….just Roach.”

“Ah, well she is a precious lady, that’s for sure.”

“Eskel is single too….”

“Mhm…more interested if you are.”

Jaskier winked at him and Geralts heart almost stopped for a second until he realized that Jaskier was probably just asking because it meant he would be available during the week if he had no partner. 

“No, free and ready to be painted.”

“Good….say…would you let me paint you at your garage? Or is that off-limits?”

Geralt wrinkled his forehead but nodded. “I mean sure…when would you like to drop by?”

“Tomorrow? Can I see you again tomorrow?”

Swallowing hard Geralt nodded.

“I text you the address. I should be done by 6 pm.”

Smiling Jaskier beamed at him and went back to his work.


	7. Oil and Dirt make for a great smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaskier visits the garage

The rest of the session went by in the blink of an eye. Afterwards, Geralt felt a bit sore from lying down so long but nothing a nice hot shower could not fix. He missed taking baths, but his place only had a small shower so he had to make due.

After his shower he went on a long walk with Roach, realizing he missed Jaskiers easygoing presence already and was very much looking forward to meeting the painter again the next day.

Lucky enough he was always taking great care of his workspace and so he did not have to hurry and clean anything up. The garage was big enough to have three cars stationed there at once but he only had one customer who had both his car and his motorcycle in at the moment. The car had been an easy fix but he had spent most of his day trying to figure out what was wrong with the vintage bike so when Jaskier strutted in around 6 pm he was still wearing his work overall, partly unzipped and was covered in oil and dirt.

“Hello?”

“Over here!”

Smiling he turned and went to help Jaskier carry the big Canvas he was carrying in and also grabbed the man’s bag that was full of paints and brushes.

Jaskier stared at him, mouth hanging open, without even blinking.

“Oh sorry…I haven’t had time to clean up yet. I will go right away and-“

“No!” Jaskier grabbed the mechanic arm and held him in place.

“No, you are perfect like this, very hot.”

Geralts amber eyes focused on Jaskiers lips, who the painter was nervously licking.

“Hot?”

“Yes…you are so fucking attractive it is really unfair to us ordinary humans.”

Geralt took a step closer without even thinking about it, almost reaching out for Jaskier but not wanting to get dirt on his designer clothes.

“What the fuck are you talking about Jask? You are breathtakingly beautiful. Hauntingly so.”

Now Jaskier had been called attractive before, he was well aware that he was anything but ugly but the way that Geralt said it made his knees weak.

“I….you…thank you, Darling.”

Smiling Geralt nodded. “So…where should I?”

Jaskier took a look around the garage, trying to figure out where he would have the best light.

“Over there…I put up my easel and canvas here.”

Geralt walked over to his work table and leaned against it unsure how to pose.

“Mhm…” Smiling Jaskier walked over and raised his eyebrow, gesturing to his overall.

“May I?”

Nodding Geralt leaned back, allowing Jaskier access to his zipper, that got pulled down and down until suddenly Jaskier stopped, hands shaking and Geralt remembered that he did not wear any underwear today and Jaskier had pulled the zipper right to the start of his pubic hair. It should not matter to any of them, they had agreed to do fully nude paintings later but there was something so erotic about the almost peak that Jaskier made a tiny moaning sound.

The painter looked up into Geralts golden eyes, dark with something and he curled one of his hands around the mechanic's biceps and the other around his neck and pulled him closer until his forehead was resting against the other men.

“Fuck…you are….god Geralt.”

It might have been the rush of adrenalin or the fact that he could smell Jaskiers spicy cologne, or that he was severely touch starved overall but Geralt decided to take a leap of faith, hoping he would not ruin their work relationship.

“Please, Jask…please.”

“Oh…fuck it.”

Grinding his way between Geralts open legs Jaskier pushed their lips together. The first press was soft, almost chaste, testing. The second time he leaned in he captured Geralts bottom lip between his teeth and slightly pulled, rewarding him with a grown from the mechanic and being wrapped into very strong arms. Moaning Jaskier opened his mouth and let Geralts eager tongue dip into the warm wetness.

When Geralt started to work on his Jeans buttons he stopped him with a firm grip to his wrist but shook his head when he saw Geralts panicked look.

“Shit...no I am sorry. I did not-“

“Geralt, it’s okay…” The painter pressed a soft kiss to the other's lips.

“Just….can we take whatever this is slow? I….I usually rush into everything and it burns out hot and fast and I don’t want that with you…I like you… a lot.”

Geralt beamed at him in earnest and the ball of anxiety that had been growing left Jaskiers stomach.

“I like that…I like you too.”

Smiling Jaskier kissed him again, soft and tenderly before taking a step back.

“So can I take you out to dinner after this?”

“Yeah…that would be great.”

Geralt smiled and suddenly it was easy to find a pose. He leaned back on the table, one leg pulled up resting on the wooden surface the other stretched out, holding himself up on his elbows and a dark hungry look in his eyes that made Jaskier swallow hard.

“If you look at me like this I am not sure we will make it do dinner, Darling.”

Geralt laughed, loud and freely.

“Oh but you are a professional. I am sure you can manage it.”

He pulled his overall open to the side, letting it slip down from one of his shoulders and enjoyed Jaskiers sharp intake of breath.

“I hate you.”

“Mhm…get on with it. The quicker you are done the sooner we can leave.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Smiling Jaskier started to mix his colours, not taking his eyes off of Geralt for even one second.


	8. Those Idiots are with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Geralt and Jaskier have their first date. Eskel, Lambert and Aiden are idiots and a sleepover is proposed.

Almost 2 hours later Jaskier stretched and sighed. “I think I am done for today….it’s not finished but I am hungry and I want to take you out.”

Geralt laughed and stretched, his neck cracking. “Yeah, I started to get sore…”

“You need to say something next time. I sometimes forget how hard it is to hold still that long. Please speak up.”

“I will, but honestly it was fine.” Geralt smiled and then gestured to his small office and bathroom.

“I will just clean up and change then we can head out, okay? Uhm I only have casual clothes so where do you wanna go?”

“We could go back to Sarah´s`? I really enjoyed the waffles.”

“Sure, it is a great diner. Be right back.”

Before Geralt took the shower he made the mistake texting Eskel. Usually, this would not be an issue but Eskel was currently busy showering so he shouted at Lambert to unlock his phone, who like the idiot he was read the text out loud so Eskel, and Aiden, could hear.

**G: So, I have a date with Jaskier. We kissed and, well now we are going to Sarah´s.**

“Oh. My. God! He…Oh….with Jaskier!?”

Lambert pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Calm down, it’s just….why are you putting your Jacket on? Aiden? No! Aiden!” Eskel pocked his wet head out of the bathroom. “Why are you shouting!?”

Lambert, who was in the midst of running after his partner shouted back. “I think Aiden is on his way to Sarah´s! Get dressed!”

“Fuck!” Eskel closed the door and immerged a few minutes later, fully dressed, hair still wet to run after his brother and his boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Jaskier and Geralt had secured the same booth as only two days ago and were talking while checking the menu.

“Mhm…what are you getting Jask?”

Smiling the painter reached over the table and took one of Geralt´s hands, brushing his fingers over the rough skin. “Oh, I don’t know. I can’t decide between the wings and the bacon cheese fritters?”

Geralt sighed happily at the small but intimate touch and mimicked the motion. “If you get the Wings I get the fritters and some fries and we can share?”

He had not believed that the smile on Jaskiers face could get any bigger but he had been wrong. The young man beamed at him and nodded. “That would be awesome! We can share dessert afterwards too.”

“Yeah, I would like that.”

He laced their hands together and they both smiled at each other, almost forgetting the world around them.

When their food arrived they eased into an easy conversation about what they looked for in a partner and past experiences. It was all going very well until Jaskier suddenly wrinkled his forehead.

“Uhm Ger?”

Geralt loved the nickname, Jaskier had given him, even if it was just a shortening of his name.

“Don’t freak out but there are three really burly looking guys outside staring at us from the bushes.”

Geralt risked a glance and sighed heavily. “I am so sorry Jaskier, I am afraid those guys are my brothers and Aiden….I…texted them that we would have a date here before I showered because I was excited and….”

His face fell, and he looked down on his hands, panic rising that Jaskier would be mad at him.

The young artist stared at him for a moment face unreadable and then he threw his head back and laughed so hard and loud he started to snort and gurgle. Geralt thought it was adorable.

“Oh fuck…that’s….oh….I can’t….oh my god.”

Jaskier waved over the waitress and ordered another round of ice tea for the two of them before grinning.

“So you see those three idiots out there?”

The waitress looked and nodded, not sure where this is going.

“They kinda with us. Could you bring them 3 Cheeseburgers with fries and cokes, and put it on our tab?”

She smiled and nodded, and shuffled away.

“Us.”

“Huh?”

“You said they are with us, not they are with him. I….that’s nice….I’ve never been an us.”

Softly Jaskier reached over the table and took Geralts hands in his face so he could kiss him, smiling when he heard the happy squeak from outside.

“Well, I mean…you are close with them so it’s a package deal. I always wanted to have brothers.” He shrugged. “They are Idiots but they mean well I assume?”

“Yeah…hang on they bringing the burgers out I wanna catch a picture of their faces.”

When the waitress brought them the food in small take out boxes the three boys outside looked up and Jaskier waved as Geralt took a perfect picture.

Eskel made a sorry face while Lambert looked sheepishly and Aiden shouted: “Oh my god! He waved at me! Lambert did you see!?”

“Yes, babe,” Lambert said with the patient of a man who knew when he was only in second place in his lover's heart at the moment. 

“This is the best day of my life…” He looked at Lambert. “Well second best, best was when you shot me in the leg.”

The conversation was easily heard inside and Jaskier laughed again.

“They met because Lambert shot him?”

“Jup, to be fair it was an accident….supposedly.”

“Oh my god…I already love them.”

“Good…I am glad…so dessert?”

“Would you like to take it to go and come over for a drink?”

Geralt swallowed. Jaskier had said he wanted to take things slow so he assumed drink in that case really meant drink but he was driving.

“Well…I would have to leave the car at your place.”

“Yeah…I also have a guestroom if you want to stay over…No pressure. Just that is an option.”

Smiling Geralt nodded. “Do you want the pie or the ice-cream?”

“Uhm…”

“Both?”

“You already know me so well.”

Laughing they paid and left with their own take out boxes, ignoring the three men in the bushes.


	9. Take me home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaskier and Geralt enjoy dessert

After waving at his brothers and Aiden Geralt lead Jaskier back to his car. “So your address?”

Leaning his head against Geralts shoulder and balancing two boxes of desserts on his lap Jaskier tipped it into the built-in navigation system and yawned.

“I…if you are tired I can just drop you off?”

The painter sat up and wrinkled his forehead.

“Is this a case of you are genuinely worried about me or you don’t want to come over but are trying to be polite about it?”

Geralt blinked and stared for a moment before focusing his attention back on the road. He loved how open and honest the communication with Jaskier was. In his previous relationships, a small thing like this might have turned into an argument over a misunderstanding.

“I want to come over and spend the night with you but I don’t want to impose if you are tired.”

“Good. I am tired but I still want you to come over. I want to huddle up on the sofa with you and stuff my face with pie. I might fall asleep on you though, is that okay?”

Geralts hand made its way to Jaskier thigh and gently stroked. “More than okay. I’ll even carry you into bed.”

“You could, couldn’t you? Damn, that’s hot.”

A faint blush made its way on Geralt face as he nodded.

Jaskier house was as big as he imagined it but way more comfortable and homey. The furniture a colourful mix of vintage, antique stuff that had been carefully restored expensive modern things and weirdly enough some Ikea furniture as well. It should not work together but it surprisingly looked well and inviting.

“Imma grab us some bowls, make yourself at home dear.” A soft kiss was pressed to Geralts cheek and then Jaskier vanished through an open archway into, what Geralt presumed, was the kitchen. Smiling he walked through the huge living room, that had almost the size of his own apartment to the large glass doors on the other end to look out. The view that met him was breathtaking and smiling he put a hand on the glass.

Jaskiers garden was wild, yet in order, there was real grass with daisies and dandelions and clover, yet it was neatly trimmed. He could spot a lot of different blooming wildflowers and even a small vegetable pad but what he liked most was that it was directly connected to the River a small beachy area leading down to the water.

“Hey…”

Smiling he turned around to look at Jaskier who had put their ice-cream in bowls and crumbled the pie over it.

“Hey yourself.” Geralt reached out and wrapped a hand around Jaskiers slender waist, pulling him flush against him, careful so the painter would not drop the dishes. “Ah, you got me.”

“Mhm….I do…” He leaned forward and softly licked over Jaskiers lips, smiling at the others soft moan.

“So, do you want to sit outside or on the couch?”

Geralt smiled widely at the question and gestured to the garden. “Outside.”

“I get us a blanket, I haven’t put the garden furniture out yet this year.”

The dessert bowls were pushed into Geralts hands as he looked outside again and spotted a small building, assuming that that was where Jaskier kept the garden furniture and other gardening tools. Jaskier came back with a soft-looking blanket a moment later and opened the doors for them.

He put the blanket right at the waterfront and kicked off his shoes and socks before taking the dishes from Geralts hands and sitting down. Smiling Geralt took off his own boots and socks, neatly putting them next to Jaskiers and sitting down as well, taking one bowl back from the painter.

They ate in silence, comfortably leaning against each other and watching a family of ducks on the water.

“Your place is really beautiful.”

“Thank you, darling, I tried to make it a home but it’s too big just for me. Maybe I should get a cat….”

“Mhm…or you just need to keep inviting me over.”

Laughing Jaskier nodded and put the two empty bowls into the grass, next to their shoes before carefully putting a hand against Geralts chest and pushing. The mechanic went willingly until he laid down, Jaskier put his head on his chest and Geralt eagerly wrapped his arms around the painter, holding him close.

“I like this.”

“Me too.”

“Hmm.”

Smiling Geralt played with Jaskiers hair until they both fell asleep.


	10. I need more money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lambert has a crisis

Lambert sighed heavily as he was browsing Aiden’s favourite Jewelry designer’s website. His partner had gone to bed an hour ago, happy and smiling and Lambert loved him even more for his energetic fanboying. He was also very happy that Geralt had finally found someone he deemed worthy opening up for, Eskel was happy as well and if anything he should feel ecstatic. In reality, he felt like shit.

It had never been an issue between them that Aiden made almost thrice as much money than he did but for once it bothered him. Not because he felt emasculated but because he wanted to buy Aiden a custom engagement ring from his favourite designer, which cost as much as 12.000 and he had only saved up 4.000 so far. At this rate, he would not be able to propose for another five years and he hated it.

Both Eskel and Geralt had offered to chip in but he would not have it. Besides the fact that Geralt barely scraped by and that Eskel was saving up to open his own restaurant one day, he wanted to do this on his own.

“Lam? You coming to bed?”

“In a minute, love!”

Sighing he closed the webpage, turned off his old laptop and went to join Aiden in bed, who immediately octopused himself around his partner.

“Mhm…much nicer with you here…”

Smiling Lambert pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Yeah…you had a good day seeing Jaskier?”

“Yes! You think if they get serious that Geralt will introduce us?”

A few years ago, Lambert would have been jealous and worried now there was only trust between them and he found Aiden’s little celebrity crush adorable. “Probably Kitten.”

“Mhm…that would be great…. Love you, Lam.”

“Love you too, now sleep, you need to get up in six hours.”

Aiden’s soft snoring was the only answer he got.

* * *

Geralt felt unusually stiff when he woke up. Now his cheap Ikea bed was usually giving him back problems but the surface under him felt even harder than normal and there was something warm pressed to his sight. He blinked his eyes open and was directly met with the first light of morning and the smell of the river in front of him.

Jaskier was wrapped around him and he softly tried to push the painter off.

“Noo….five more minutes.”

“Jask…I need to go to work.”

“No….”

Chuckling Geralt pressed soft kisses to the painters closed eyelids.

“I do dear, I am sorry. I call you later?”

“No.” Jaskier tightened his hold on Geralt who laughed and just scooped the painter up into his arms, carrying him inside. It did take him a bit to find the bedroom and he cleaned the garden after putting Jaskier in his bed. He pressed one last kiss to Jaskiers forehead and left for his garage.

A few hours later he got a text from the young painter.

**Jaskier: Did you seriously carry me to bed and clean up?**

**Geralt: I did not want you to get a trail of ants…also you refused to wake up.**

**Jaskier: God, you are perfect. What time did you leave anyway?**

**Geralt: Around six-thirty.**

**Jaskier: That’s an unholy hour Geralt. No wonder I didn’t wake up.**

There was a small pause until a second text came in.

**Jaskier: I know this is forward and I don’t want to come on to strongly but I would really like to see you again as soon as possible….and not just for painting.**

**Geralt: I have to work late today, but I think maybe tomorrow? Depending on how much new work comes in.**

**Jaskier: I understand. Will you call me later when you have time?**

**Geralt: Absolutely.**

Smiling Jaskier put his phone down and made his way to the other side of town to his Atelier.


	11. With a little help from your friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaskier reaches out to Yen and makes some new friends

Later that night when Jaskier was already done painting and laid down in his atelier bedroom Geralt had called him and they had talked for almost two hours before scheduling to meet for the next day. Jaskier had finished both the shirtless sofa painting as well as the one of Geralt in his overall and he could not wait to start the next project. Geralt had agreed to meet him after work in his studio and Jaskier had eagerly asked him what he wanted to eat so he could provide a great meal for his new boyfriend.

The day had gone by slowly and Jaskier found himself impatient and frustrated that it was not evening yet. He was so bored that he drove over to Yens shop to force her into lunch with him.

“So…princess. How is the new muse? Tell me everything.”

So Jaskier happily did.

“And I think Aiden loves your work and his boyfriend Lambert is trying to save up to get something custom made…”

Yen snorted, free and without any embarrassment and clapped Jaskiers hands in her own. “You really like this one, yeah? Going slow?”

“Yeah…he…I don’t want to jinx it but I think he is it.”

She was silent for a bit until her face transformed into a rare soft expression. “Well, let me know. I am sure I can make his brother a special deal.”

“Really Yenna? You would do that for him?”

“No. I would do it for you. Now. Show me the pics of your painting so I can see if he is as hot as you described.”

Laughing Jaskier pulled out his phone and let Yennefer browse through the pictures.

“Hot damn, If I wasn’t happily married to Triss….damn boy.”

“I know! And he is so…gentle and strong and…fuck I have it bad! Like, I wanna climb him like a tree but for once I don’t want to rush into things.”

“I am really proud of you.”

“Fuck you too.”

Laughing Yennefer paid for their meal and let Jaskier escort her back to her shop.

Since Geralts answer to food had been “anything you like” Jaskier made his way to the farmers market to gather some fresh groceries but he was still unsure what to get. He did keep a register of all the people he had sold a painting to on his website and after logging in, he scrolled back to find Aiden’s contact information.

Now he would normally not use a client’s information for something private but since he basically knew Aiden he was about to make an exception. The lawyer picked up after the second ring, mouth clearly full of food.

“Yeah?”

“Hi, we don’t really know each other yet but this is Jaskier and-“

There was a choking sound coming from the other end of the line followed by coughing and a loud “Oh my god.”

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah….shit sorry….I…sorry.” Aiden took a deep breath in and thankfully remembered that he was a very successful and cool lawyer, who had his shit together.

“What can I do for you?”

Jaskier laughed slightly. “I.. thank you for talking to me, I have another date with Geralt tonight and I want to make his favourite dish but I don’t know what it is and he hasn’t been very helpful when I asked him.”

“Ah….yeah that’s Ger for you. It’s Eskels Lasagna. If you want I can give Eskel your number so he can give you the recipe?”

“Yes, please! That is so nice of you!”

“Well…I mean….no problem. Uhm…have a nice day.”

“You too!”

After Aiden hung up and texted Eskel he made sure his office door was closed and the intercom was turned off, then he grabbed one of his sofa cushions, pressed his face into the soft fabric and screamed with happiness.

* * *

Eskel was happy to text Jaskier his recipe after they had chatted for a while. Jaskier beamed with happiness at how much Geralts family was supportive of the mechanic and their new relationship. They were so open with their love for each other it made his heart ache. He had always wanted siblings and even though Yen and Triss filled the spot of his sisters he had also always wanted brothers. Mostly he had wanted a family who loved and supported him unconditionally and it seemed like Geralts family had already took a liking to him.

He was in the middle of taking a break, the lasagna sauce slowly cooking on the stove when his phone rang with an unknown number.

“Hello?”

“Uhm….hi…is this Jaskier?”

“Yeah, who am I talking to?”

“This is Lambert….Geralts brother? I got your number from Aiden.”

“Ah…hello Lambert! Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, look I don’t want to bother you I just….” Lambert made a heavy sigh that sounded sad and frustrated and before he could speak on Jaskier opened his mouth.

“What’s wrong, how can I help?”

“I…you don’t even know me….what am I saying yeah I need a favour.”

“Okay?”

“I need to make some money…..and I hoped you might be willing to take me on as a model as well.”

Jaskier was silent for a while. “Is this for the ring?”

“Geralt told you? Of course, he did. Yeah…I need to save up a bit more and I hoped you let me work with you.”

“Well….you know I do mostly landscapes and if I paint people they usually….”

“Half-naked or completely naked…yeah, I know….”

Jaskier smiled to himself. “I text you my address, so you can come over if you are free now.”

“Wait, really?”

“Sure….We will see how it goes. No promises yet.”

“No, yeah, no! That’s great! I can be there in like forty minutes.”

“Great, see you then Lambert.”


	12. I shot him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaskier learns about Lambert and Aidens love story

Lambert was a cheeky asshole and Jaskier liked him the second he met him. He had enough experience with different kind of people to see right through the gruff fake exterior right into Lamberts soft and gooey centre. He deeply cared for his brothers and was so in love with Aiden that it was almost sickening.

Lambert had absolutely no worries about getting naked and he gladly posed in the armchair. He had gotten completely naked about twenty minutes after they had met and climbed onto the chair, leaning onto the back of it and looking back over his shoulder, a teasing smile on his bearded face and if Jaskier would not have been smitten with Geralt and Lambert would have been single he would probably have flirted.

“So…are all you guys super fit? Is it like a secret family thing that you are all built like brick houses?”

Lambert laughed and shook his head. “Nah, Ves, our Dad, he believed in the strong educational properties of physical labour. The house needed a lot of work back then and it kept us out of trouble. Also, my job demands it.”

“Ah yes…you in security right?”

“Jap, we work with a few law firms, that’s how I met my boy Aiden.”

Jaskier chuckled and switched brushes.

“I heard you shot him?”

Growling Lambert nodded, clearly embarrassed.

“It was an accident! There was a hostage situation and his firm consulted us to help out. I did not know that Aiden would move in front of the kidnapper. I mean he did just took a step forward, not knowing I was about to take a shot.”

He looked in the distance, softly smiling. “Went right through his calf, gave enough distraction for the rest of the team to storm the house and free everyone. I…he was more amused than mad and I offered to at least buy him dinner to make up for it after the hospital and….god. I took him to this really shitty dive bar, like that was all I could afford at the time and there he was in his fucking Armani Suit looking fresh and clean and….and I thought that he would be polite and make up a reason to leave mid-dinner and I wouldn’t even have blamed him.”

“But he stayed?”

“Yeah, beats me why. I mean I had so many anger issues back then, still have, still working on it but like….he did not complain once about the dirty bar or the greasy food or the watered-down beer. Instead, he stayed with me talking the whole night until 4 am when they closed and kicked us out. And then he walked me home like in a fucking Jane Austin novel and kissed my cheek goodbye and I thought I would never see him again and…”

“And then what?” Jaskier had stopped painting, eagerly leaning forward, wanting to know more.

“And then, like two days later when I did my laundry I found his card in my jacket pocket. With his private number and…took me almost a week to gain the courage to call him. I remember Eskel and Ger talking me into it and I think I gave in more to make them stop than because I really wanted to. Not that I wasn’t into him, he is smart and kind and funny and so passionate…also fucking hot but…I thought what could I even offer him, you know?”

Jaskier was silent for a moment and wondered, no feared that Geralt might think the same thing about their relationship.

“So I called him and he was so fucking happy to hear from me and I…I…The idiot was still limping when I met him again and fucking wanted to go for a walk. I mean...stupid Kitten. Anyway, one look in those stupid green eyes and I could not refuse him, so we walked on the riverside, got ice cream, just talked and held hands.”

Lambert nodded to himself. “Best fucking date I’ve ever been to.”

“And then?”

“Then, the fucker decided to keep me.” He laughed and it might sound rude but Jaskier could hear the relief and happiness behind it. “I don’t know why and god I pray every day he doesn’t realize how much better he could do but I love him with everything I am and I want to make him happy. Hence this.”

“You are a really good person Lambert.”

“Fuck yeah I am.”

Laughing Jaskier shook his head and went back to work until a bit later the doorbell rang. Not wanting to put his palette down he just screamed: “It’s open!”

Which is why Geralt entered, flowers in hand and a happy smile on his face that quickly vanished when the first thing he saw when he entered the main room of the studio was his brother's naked butt.


	13. paint my family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Geralt reacts to Lambert

The sound of the falling flowers was impossibly loud. The impact of something so tiny and soft should not ring so loud in Jaskiers ears but it did. Geralt stared at them in shock, while Lambert shuffled hard to cover himself.

“Geralt! It’s not what it looks like!” Jaskier was panicking, flinging his brush around and spattering colour on his floor.

“Really? Because it looks like you are painting Lambert because he is in dire need of cash and you are a good person and helped him out?” Geralt smiled warmly.

“Oh…yeah….in that case, it is exactly what it looks like.”

Snorting Geralt bent down and picked the flowers up, he walked over to Jaskier to kiss him and then walked off to the kitchen to look for a vase.

Lambert and Jaskier kept staring for each other until Geralt came back, put the vase full of white roses onto the side table and took a seat on the sofa. When neither Lambert nor Jaskier stopped staring he chuckled lowly. “Oh, are you done painting?”

Jaskier laughed out loud and had to hold his stomach from keeping to kneel over. “Yeah, we are done. Lambert you wanna come by around 1 pm tomorrow, to keep working?”

“Yeah…yeah that works for me.”

Shyly smiling at his brother Lambert shuffled to get dressed again and waved them goodbye, all but running out of the studio. As soon as the front door fell shut Jaskier dropped his brush and climbed onto Geralts lap, straddling him and wrapping his arms around him.

“God, you are amazing, you know that?”

Geralt laughed, loud and hard and shook his head. “Why? Because I did not jump to conclusions?”

“Yeah…I mean…your brother was butt naked.”

“Yeah…I saw….”

Jaskier snorted in amusement.

“Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful.”

“Mhm…they mean adoration.”

“Oh…that’s….”

Cursing himself Geralt looked away, he should have known that it was too soon for such gestures but when he had seen them he knew he wanted them for his boyfriend.

Jaskiers hand grabbed his chin and his head was turned around into a soft kiss. “I love them Geralt. I really do.”

Realizing that the mechanic was still embarrassed Jaskier changed the topic. “Have you eaten my dear?”

“No, not yet, you?”

Jaskier shook his head and pressed another kiss to Geralts lips. “Come on, let’s make something.” He pulled Geralt to his feet and dragged him back into the large kitchen.

“I think we have everything for pasta…..have you ever made your own?”

“God, no, we had the cheapest dollar store pasta growing up.”

“That’s horrible…I mean! No judgment.”

Laughing Geralt pressed a kiss to Jaskiers head. “I know that you are not pitying me or judging me for growing up poor…. I would love it if you would show me how it’s properly done.”

“Okay, so it’s actually pretty easy! You need eggs and flour that’s it. 100 gram per egg. And then we knead for like 20 minutes.”

“I can do that!”

Smiling Jaskier showed him how and prepared a quick pesto sauce to go with the noodles. He could not remember when he last had that much fun cooking or was as relaxed as he was with Geralt. They ate on the balcony again and when they did the dishes together Jaskier knew he never wanted to be without Geralt ever again.

“Mhm…are you…staying overnight?”

“I would like to….is that ok?”

Jaskier smiled nodding. “Yeah very much so.”

He did notice the faint blush on Geralts cheeks as he showed him to the bedroom.


	14. basic cooking skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaskiers forgotten Lasagna makes an appearance

A few hours later Geralt woke to the smell of something burning and was instantly wide awake.

“Jaskier!”

The painter had curled up against his side, eager to be held and to hold and blinked his eyes open in confusion. A quick look at his phone told him that it was 1 am.

“What? Geralt? What’s wrong?”

“Something is burning.”

In an instant, Jaskier blue eyes went wide and he rushed out of bed and hurried into the kitchen. “My lasagna!”

Geralt followed after him, worried and afraid. He had once when he had been a young mechanic witness the burning out of a garage and he looked frantically around the room.

“Fire Extinguisher?”

“Left corner, near the window!”

Geralt grabbed it as Jaskier put his shirt over his nose before entering the kitchen. Thick smoke came from the oven and he quickly grabbed his broom from the closet to push the oven door open from a distance. Geralt did not waste any time to look for flames and just dosed the inside and all around the oven with the white foam.

When it was done both of them were sweaty and coughing a bit and Jaskier went and opened every window while Geralt inspected the damage and turned off every machine in the kitchen.

“Shit Jask…I think you need a new oven.”

“Oh…okay. Are you okay darling? Not hurt?”

Smiling Geralt nodded and pushed a sweaty hair strand out of Jaskiers face.

“No, I am okay. You?”

Jaskier nodded and pressed a quick kiss to Geralts lips.

“Thank you. I would have slept right through it and then god knows what would have happened.”

Embarrassed by the compliment Geralt just shrugged and then wrinkled his forehead in confusion.

“Uhm, Jask? Why was there a Lasagna in the oven? We had pasta?”

“Ha, funny…see…I had planned to make your favourite….even got Eskel to give me his recipe but then after the Lambert thing, I kinda forgot that I had a timer set? I am sorry…”

Geralt gently reached out and put one of his big hands against Jaskiers cheek. His thumb softly brushed over the cheekbone and to his ear. “Jaskier, don’t apologize, accidents happen, we are both okay…also I think it’s very sweet that you wanted to make my favourite.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…come here.”

Smiling the mechanic pulled Jaskier flush against his chest and put both hands on his face to draw him into another kiss. It was a soft kiss, slow and lazy and full of promise.

“Come one, we should clean up and go back to bed. It’s late.”

Yawning Jaskier agreed and let Geralt have the first shower while he cleaned a bit more in the kitchen before taking a shower of his own. Smiling he handed Geralt a shirt and sweats to sleep in, both a bit tight but would do for a night and put his clothing into the laundry to wash tomorrow.

“Come here Jask.”

“Mhm…you so warm….and smell nice.”

“Oh yeah? Like motor oil and barbeque?”

Jaskier snorted happily and pushed his head against the crook of Geralts neck, inhaling deeply.

“Good night Geralt.”

“Night Beautiful.”

* * *

When Geralts alarm rang at 6 in the morning Jaskier refused to let go of him for a few minutes. Besides the fact, that the painter was not a morning person at all he greatly enjoyed the feel of Geralt next to him in his bed.

“I need to go to work little Flower.”

“Mhm…no….”

Geralt chuckled, deep and full of amusement and pressed a kiss to Jaskiers forehead.

“I’ll text you later, hm?”

Grunting but nodding Jaskier released his boyfriend and curled up on the now vacant side of the bed.

“Already miss you….”

“Mhm…” Another kiss was pressed to his face and then Geralt was gone, leaving Jaskier drifting back to sleep.

When Jaskier finally got up it was almost 10 am and he already had a text from Geralt waiting for him, telling him how much he had enjoyed last night and that he was looking forward to seeing him again soon. Smiling and happy he prepared his study for Lambert's arrival later and called his insurance to get his kitchen back in order.


	15. blow my candle out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaskier gets some candles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, i am slowly getting back on the writing horse^^

When Lambert arrived, the handymen, he had called over were just done removing his old stove. After explaining what had happened to Lambert and getting a lecture on fire safety, he made them both tea and set to work. Lambert was easier to paint than Geralt, mostly because he was not distracted as much. Not that Geralts brother wasn’t attractive in his own way but Jaskier could look at him with the eyes of an artist without getting flustered.

He liked Geralts youngest brother a lot and it made him happy that he could do his part to help the other man out. They made great progress and after Lambert left and Jaskier quickly ate a sandwich the young painter made its way to Ikea to pick out a new stove. He did not believe that you needed the most expensive kitchen compliances to cook a good meal, especially since he did not cook that much in his atelier anyway, so he decided against going to the expensive kitchen store in his neighbourhood.

He had already spent two hours in Ikea without even making it near the kitchen department when his phone rang. Smiling he saw it was Geralt calling and he looked for a quiet corner before picking up.

“Well hello, how is the most handsome man in the world doing?”

There was an amused grunt followed by Geralts deep and gravelly voice that send shivers down Jaskiers spine.

“I don’t know Jaskier, how are you doing?”

Laughing Jaskier replied.

“Smooth Darling, very smooth. To what do I owe the pleasure of you calling?”

There was a small pause before Geralts voice came back, slightly uneven.

“I…I just missed you and wanted to hear your voice….is…is that okay?”

“Oh, Darling of course! I missed you too! You can call me whenever you want!”

Jaskier could clearly hear the relieve in Geralts breathing when the mechanic exhaled.

“Good…I am glad. So…. are you still painting Lambert's ugly ass?”

Laughing Jaskier shook his head even if Geralt could not see him at the moment.

“No, I am at Ikea trying to buy a new stove but so far I only have…2 potted plants, a new fire extinguisher and 7 candles in my cart.”

“So, the typical Ikea experience then, hm?”

Snorting Jaskier laughed and put another candle into his cart.

“Yeah, what are you up to?”

“Well, I finished for the day so I had hoped I could maybe see my beautiful boyfriend….but I get that you are busy.”

Blushing Jaskier let his eyes drift shut for a moment. He had been called handsome and hot before but the way Geralt had just called him beautiful made his knees weak.

“Do you…uhm…do you want to traverse the endless halls of Ikea with me? I still need some more decoration stuff and…well I thought I get some stuff for Roach for when you bring her over and-“

“You are getting stuff for my dog?”

Blushing, even more, Jaskier cleared his throat to calm his nerves.

“Well yeah….I….is that ok?”

“That’s more than okay little Flower, which Ikea are you at?”

Jaskier told him and put yet another candle in his cart.

“I can be there in half an hour. I will find you among the candles I assume?”

“Yes, save me from the wax monsters Geralt! Save me!”

Geralts deep chuckle made Jaskiers belly twist in anticipation.

“Hold out my dear princess, I and my mighty steed will come to your rescue.”

Jaskier was still smiling when Geralt found him 40 minutes later, his cart now full with 13 candles and 4 potted plants.


	16. Ikea and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Geralt asks Jaskier an important question

Geralt was dressed in tight black jeans and a casual T-Shirt and Biker Boots, all very worn but clean and fitted and Jaskiers mouth watered. He was unsure how to greet his new boyfriend so he opted to wave like the crazy person he clearly was which earned him a happy smile from Geralt and a loud Woof from Roach. Smiling Jaskier kneeled down to scratch the basset hound between her floppy ears. When he stood back up Geralt pulled him into a warm hug that ended way to soon and pressed a tiny kiss against his lips. If he weren’t currently trapped at Ikea, Jaskier would have called it heaven.

“Hi….”

“Hi, Darling. You look very handsome.”

Geralt smiled warmly and hugged Jaskier again, breathing in against the crook of his neck.

“Mhm, you want to paint me like this later?”

“No…today is just for joy, not work. Even if it is a joy working with you.”

Laughing Geralt took a look at Jaskier cart and raised an eyebrow. “That is a lot of candles Jask.”

“Well yeah….I got a bit distracted, but I also bought this potato peeler!”

“Ah yes, how could I miss that? Come one, let's get you a stove.”

Gently Geralt laced their fingers together and pulled Jaskier with him while shoving the cart with his other hand. Jaskier was beaming brightly at him and babbling on about the different candle scents. It was all horrible domestic and Geralt enjoyed himself immensely.

“So…do you have any evening plans?”

“Mhm besides eating? No. I might go back to the atelier and finish Lambert's painting. Why? You want to…maybe spend it together?”

“You could…. I mean it is not much but you could come over to my place? I could cook? We could watch a movie? I know it’s nothing special but-“

“Ger, I would love that!”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!”

An hour later they had managed to order a new stove for Jaskiers work Atelier and had packed everything else up into Geralts truck.

“How did you plan to get all that back to your place?”

Shrugging Jaskier let Roach climb onto his lap as he fastened his seatbelt.

“I was just gonna get an uber….but now my shining knight in motor oil came to my rescue so I don’t have to.”

Snorting Geralt drove them back to Jaskiers Atelier, where they quickly unloaded the Ikea haul before making their way to Geralts tiny place. Now he was sure it was clean and tidy but he was still anxious to see how Jaskier would like it.

As it turns out there was no need for him to worry. Jaskier fit in his space as if he belonged there, commenting in an honest voice how cosy his apartment was and after taking Roach for a short walk helping Geralt in the kitchen.

“So we are making Chilli?”

“Yeah? You like it spicy?”

Grinning Jaskier wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh, I sure do.”

The soft blush that crept onto Geralts cheek made Jaskier smile even wider and he wrapped his arms around Geralts middle section from behind and rested his head against the other man’s shoulder.

“Also I really enjoy watching you work. It is very relaxing.”

“Hmm….”

Smiling Geralt turned the heat to low and put the lid on the pot so the Chilli could boil on for a while. Setting a timer he pulled Jaskier to the small sofa with him and happily sighed as the slimmer man crawled onto his lap, his long arms wrapped around his neck, their noses almost touching.

“Geralt?”

“Hm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes…. yes please.”

Jaskier carefully leaned in, his lips warm and soft pressing against Geralts. The mechanic let his eyes fall close as everything else in the world vanished around him until it was just them. He basked in the feel of Jaskiers warm body, gently pressing against his own, the painter’s delicate fingers playing with the hair on his neck. He smiles in the kiss when Jaskier let out a soft and satisfied sigh.

There was no rush in the way the kissed, no heated passion even though Geralt was excited to get more of Jaskier he was very willing to take it slow. He felt like he was drowning, drifting in the soft smell of Jaskiers skin and the feel of his warm tongue against his own.

When the cooking timer set off and informed them that the food was ready all Geralt could do was to grunt in displeasure. Seeing Jaskier also reluctantly letting go made it a bit better and he pressed one last kiss to the painter’s nose before getting up and checking on the chilli.

They quickly filled two bowls, added some sour cream and set back down onto the sofa, curled up together under an old blanket and not really watching the movie that Geralt had put on.

“Are you….”

“Am I?”

“Are you staying the night? I can lend you some clothes?”

Smiling Jaskier nodded, before putting his head back against Geralts chest, his arms wrapped around the mechanics’ stomach.

“Yes please.”

“I wanted to ask you something else.”

The sincerity in Geralts voice let Jaskier look up, worried for a moment until he saw the deep blush on the other man’s face.

“I…I wanted to ask if you want to come to family lunch on Sunday.”

Blinking Jaskier set up, staring opened mouth at his boyfriend, who suddenly raised his hands.

“I…you don’t have to! I know it is soon!”

“No! I want to!”

Jaskier pressed a kiss to Geralts mouth before the other had a chance to respond.

“I really want to. Please? Can I come to family dinner?”

Eagerly nodding Geralt pressed soft kisses all over Jaskiers face.

“Yes. Please.”

With a long sigh, Jaskier pressed his face against the crook of Geralts neck. He could not remember when he had last been so happy.


	17. Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are a lot of feelings

Geralt never had slept as good as when Jaskier wrapped himself around him like a cuddly octopus. He had slept deeper and was more relaxed than he had been in years but he needed to get up so he could walk Roach and make it to work in time for him to open at 7:30. Over the short time, they had dated Geralt had already learned that Jaskier was anything but a morning person, often staying awake long after midnight painting and getting up when Geralt took his lunch break.

He did not mind their different schedules and lifestyles what he did mind that he could not get up without moving Jaskier. Afraid of waking his boyfriend he carefully tried to untangle himself from the painter but Jaskiers grip was stern. Geralt tried for a few more minutes and was just about to give up and go back to sleep when Jaskiers deep sleepy morning voice rang in his ears.

“Roachie?”

“Yeah….and then work babe.”

“Mhm….can I stay?”

Smiling Geralt pressed a soft kiss against Jaskiers pink lips and stroked the small of his back.

“As long as you want.”

“Mhmkay.”

Jaskier loosened his arms around Geralts midsection and raised his head, not opening his eyes and waiting for another kiss before turning around and hugging the pillow, realising Geralt in the process so the mechanic could get up.

When Jaskier woke up hours late the bed was warm next to him as Roach had taken Geralts place.

“Well good morning Darling, how are you?”

He was answered with a sleepy gruff from Roach and the painter stretched smiling before making his way into Geralts small but organised kitchen. There was a handwritten note waiting for him in Geralts clean handwriting with a set of keys on top of the paper.

_// By the time you will read this it will probably be lunchtime but good morning anyway. I am looking forward to seeing you on Saturday! I will pick you up at 11:30 (am Jaskier, it is Lunch) so you better set an alarm. Please lock up after you if you leave. I am very happy that I met you._

_Yours, Geralt._

_PS: Feel free to keep the keys.//_

Over the years Jaskier had gotten many love letters but Geralts short note meant more to him than anything he had ever gotten before. Carefully he folded the paper and put it in his wallet before putting the set of keys onto his own keyring.

Smiling he left Geralts apartment after making sure he cleaned up after himself and fed Roach, to head to his studio to meet Lambert for his last session. Saturday could not come soon enough.

* * *

The session with Lambert went very well and Jaskier was able to finish the painting.

“So…. Lambert…. I was wondering…. you are in security, yes?”

“Yeah, why? You need a bodyguard?”

“No, no….” Jaskier smiled and finished cleaning his brushed while Lambert got dressed.

“I have this friend, she’s a designer, she has this event tonight and might need some security…she would pay well because it’s so last minute.”

Lambert tilted his head. He liked Jaskier and trusted him and Aiden had a late day at work so he would not miss him if he went out himself.

“Sure…what’s her name?”

Smiling Jaskier tried to keep a blank face.

“Yennefer…. Yennefer of Vengerberg.”

Lambert stared at him open-mouthed for a long time before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“That’s the designer Aiden loves….”

“Really? I had no idea!”

Snorting Lambert shook his head.

“You are a shitty liar Painter Boy…..so spill.”

Sighing Jaskier nodded and put his brushes away.

“Geralt mentioned that you want to propose to Aiden and need to make money because you want him something from Yen. She really is a very good friend, my best I would even say. Her and her wife and I went to school together….I just….she said she was going to make you a special price since I’m dating Geralt and you are his brother but that she wanted to meet you first and….I did not mean any harm or indicate that you could not reach your goal by yourself….I just wanted to help….Are you mad?”

Lambert looked at him intensely before snorting.

“No…I….it is actually very sweet. You really love Geralt, huh?”

“I….yeah…don't tell him please I haven’t said it yet…”

Lambert pulled him into a very quick hug and punched playfully against Jaskiers shoulder.

“Sure thing. Now give Ms Vengerberg my number yeah?”

Relieved Jaskier laughed and agreed, texting Yen the second Lambert was out of his door.


End file.
